Some retail environments display certain packages (e.g., food packages) on a store shelf within the carton or container that the packages ship. That is, in some environments it is convenient to receive a container of multiple packages, place the container on a shelf, and then configure the container for display.
Some shipping cartons are configured to be loaded in a vertical direction. That is, the shipping container has an opening on or within the top surface through which the packages or packaged products can be loaded from above. In this manner, some shipping cartons are configured to display food packages, such as cookie packages, in a vertical orientation. These cartons can pose problems, if the packages are designed to be read in a horizontal direction. That is, shipping cartons that display packages vertically are not ideal for packages with indicia (e.g., text or graphics that identify or advertise product) designed to be read horizontally.